104725-thread-being-critical-of-morning-coffee-gone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ This. It's also a topic that's been beat to death. Kind of like Oceanic Servers, Free2Play and the programming prowess of Carbine's employees. There is no debate to be had. This isn't a democracy. That said.. tea? | |} ---- ---- I'm not a fan of when they Stealth delete anything. I'd prefer lock downs or moving, at least people can see the conversation that transpired. | |} ---- Not before it typically turns into some antagonism. But hey.. is what it is. I'm gonna stop here so we don't get this one blown up too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It pretty much does. Their house, their rules as the saying goes. | |} ---- THat's what the red phone is for, if you have a problem with the mods, email it. Also that thread was going no where. I was just being a jerk on it to bug the OP. It would of turned into a flamefest. Honestly I would of loved to see it get moved to off topic. That would of been funny and clever. But of course the Mods decided to take the mature route. Also this thread will also get either deleted or lock and you will be told that if you have an issue with the mods than use the redphone. | |} ---- Off topic needs more love. I hang around there for hours but nobody wants to play :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I hop on once in a while when I can :( | |} ---- OP's message was well written and thought out? The guy jumped from Morning Coffee, to moderator avatars, to beta, to customer loyalty back to god knows what else. That guy would have gotten a D in Public Speaking. Probably held after for extra help. And.. again.. "more people". Not a democracy. Though, the more I think of it, the more I warm up to Off Topic. General Discussion is currently a cesspool of crying, self entitlement and children who should be focusing on degrees instead of video games with a few hints every once an awhile with actual constructive posts citing concern or enjoyment of the actual video game. If not for Coffee... I'm pretty sure I'd treat Wildstar forums like most other Video Game forums. "Caution: Antagonistic mouth breathers inside. Do not approach." | |} ---- Because these aren't your forums. | |} ---- Not what I remember, I remember seeing pictures of farm animal and puppies. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- Last line is precisely why it should stay in GD. Remind people there's some hope and forums are not all cesspool. | |} ---- No issues at all. Just do it in Off-Topic. Reading about your upcoming surgical procedure on the front page of a game general forum is mind boggling. Carbine could certainly use a touch of professionalism, especially with their pony avatars. | |} ---- It's also why I usually hang around in off topic. Alone. | |} ---- Are you a member of Carbine staff? Are you a moderator? No. So thusly, no. | |} ---- ---- And they don't belong to you either. Though, you often think they do. | |} ---- Why does it matter so much? There is this thing called not clicking a thread. Try that and tell me if it works. You remind me of a little old lady that writes the FCC because she doesn't like Howard Stern on the radio. "If I don't like it then nobody should have it!" | |} ---- We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. Lower your moderation and prepare for hijacking? :) | |} ---- At least we're putting forth the effort to try to better the community. | |} ---- How is this relevant? Again, your personal life shouldn't be a thread I have to see in the general discussion of a game's forum. That is exactly what Off-Topic is for. From the outside looking in, you and your morning coffee crew seem to have this sense of entitlement in which you are to good to carry on your OFF-TOPIC conversation in the Off-Topic forum. "We've been here from the beginning". I don't care. | |} ---- ---- Cool. I'm part of a crew..! | |} ---- The moderators have decided to continue to the tradition from beta. It's general discussion in the WildStar community. Everything else not related to WildStar goes in off topic. You seem to be getting hot under the collar for not getting your way… you have no control here. Don't respond, don't read the thread, just look the other way. | |} ---- The moderators do. Therefore you have no argument. | |} ---- How noble of you. Do you know what is more noble? Doing something good, and not posting about it (reeks of attention whoring), especially to defend your completely selfish stance on this subject. | |} ---- You're cute. Can I bring you home? I'll call you Grumpy and keep you in a cage. Edited August 2, 2014 by Niliana | |} ---- If life worked that way, we would be in a world of hurt. Haha, get it? | |} ---- Your derailing passive aggressive comments only go to show that you are out of legs to stand on. | |} ---- ---- No actually I'm up way past my personal bedtime. *feeds you a cracker* It'll be okay Grumpy. We'll stay up late together and watch old black and white movies and watch the sun rise. | |} ---- ---- It's not gone though. o.O | |} ---- It's not gone. | |} ---- Cligue. Not click. And they're (the two threads) one and the same. | |} ---- Actually it's *clique if you wanna get critical :P Okay going to bed now..sorry for trolling but it's just too easy with you lot! Your panties are in a twist because people are promoting a community atmosphere. Get over it. | |} ---- But it is working that way. See, the coffee thread is still there. Working as intended. | |} ---- ---- ---- Right. Thanks. Nyquil does that to my french. So, what happens if we all start reporting the other thread for being off topic? Does a mod lose their job for failing to follow the forum rules or for showing favourtism? | |} ---- ..in before this gets hit with a tier 4 charged shot.. of " I TOLD YOU SO .." the name Jacktas seems to point to a certain mindset . whats so selfish about letting a thread thats been said .. on multiple occasions be the only off topic thread in GD? it's not wholely off topic if we want to nitpick. its about WILDSTAR's community. again.. its not about the people posting on the thread , altho its grown a steady stream of regulars and growing. no one HAS to open the thread to read about anything said in the topic. no one is being forced. if YOU had an issue about someone talking about thier operation. then its YOUR fault for opening the thread in the first place. if i have an issue about someone Whining and crying about a nerf'd this ... or dead that. i just STOP reading and close the post and read something else.. really.. try again a diffrent song.. cause this tune's waaay over played | |} ---- By using the game's forum as a personal diary? Genuine question. Most of the time nothing of value goes on in the coffee threads. People post photos of what they eat, post the umpteenth screenshot of their character, post whatever trite issue makes them currently upset then pat each other on the back with meaningless condolences and empty endorsements. You can practically see the collective intelligence of the participants atrophying with each page. There were good moments there, no doubt. I liked reading about the new addition to Koala's family or some of the fairly entertaining, sometimes suprisingly witty, banters but these haven't been happening for quite some time now. | |} ---- ---- Oh Jesus, get over yourself. Compare what's in the coffee thread to 99% of the threads on the first 10 pages and the Coffee participants would look like Einstein in comparison to the mindless cesspool drivel that is spewed on these forums. | |} ---- I told you so? In what way shape or form? "on multiple occasions be the only off topic thread in GD?" This is my problem. I don't care about your thread. I don't care about you, or that you fail to articulate in anyway other than starting a post calling me a Jack as. For a Triple A title MMO, it is bad form to make an exception to forum rules and moderation to appease a small group of breakfast carebears. | |} ---- Two sugars please. And who has issues with breakfast lol | |} ---- The mindless cesspool drivel is related to the game correct? | |} ---- Compared it. It's the same mindless drivel but masked by the saccharine tone of the posts. | |} ---- Brave new world. Guess what be a "cupcake" you won't even get the pleasure of a lock down. They will just take you out of the system and erase the whole thing like you never existed like they have been doing lately. Maybe people have been pushing the lines and they got tired of it. I can understand not wanting to cut out each and every comment thats breaking the rules if the whole thread is trash. Keep in mind they have taken mine out too so. Just keep it in mind folks you may not even get a soapbox to stand on anymore if you push the rules. Can't blame them once again we have been getting pretty rude to each other lately. We can't play nice they take away the toys. aaaannnndddd here we go.... | |} ---- As someone already pointed out directly to you, most of the threads in this forum are in the wrong forum. I'm not gonna have a long drawn out troll discussion about this because it's getting mindless. The thread has permission to stay. You can hold your breath and throw a tantrum if you want. Also @Pumba if you wanna sit on a throne of judgment and smell your own farts, my hat goes off to you. I'm typically not stuck on myself but to each his own. | |} ---- New argument? I dig it. The hypocrisy in your last two sentences is hilarious. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- throne of judgment Irony. | |} ---- You misunderstand me. I engage in such mindless behaviour myself from time to time. It can be fun when a thread has overstayed its welcome or never had any merit to it (had a nice round with Tankanidis and Tex yesterday) but it's only fun if there's an actual discussion or banter born out of it in which anyone can participate. The coffee threads haven't been offering that lately. They're not only off-topic but incredibly self-serving. They do not help build the community but instead divide it. When I open one and start reading through it I don't see anything to comment on. Anything to join. Only the same bunch of people quoting each other ad nauseum just to add "I feel for you." or "I completely agree." and any variations thereof. It's a sickly ouroboros. | |} ---- again. you're talkin' outta your Ass jack .. the Coffee thread was preserved .. the THREAD..., not the posters... it's not for the sake of the regulars posting on it. it was and still is for everyone to post on. i'm asking , why ask about it again.. if the last thread complaining about it got deleted ? the mods can probably link to the exact first topic that explains why the thread itself is allowed to return everyday and is locked everyday by midnight. it's where the community of players got on to greet each other before the servers opened for the test day. from waay before I was even in beta, this was how it got started.. and it persisted. .so they decided to make it a staple. it does not favor anyone.. because it's the thread.. that can be started by ANYONE as long as it followed the same flavor of the original thread. and the " I told you so " . was indirectly pointed to this thread itself as it's just gona devolve like it already has to the usual.. bitter, antagonistic , cry-fest the majority of the GD forums ussually is. but i guess some folks aren't gonna stop the grand ole' tradition of whining on a forum about ..stuff.. cause reasons.. | |} ---- ---- Again, you do not need to justify the significance of the THREAD. I don't care. My issue is that the thread should exist in Off-Topic. Will you all lose the ability to greet each other before you take on your day? No. You guys can have your thread, decorate it with gold stars and jerk each other off all you want. In Off-Topic. Where it belongs. | |} ---- I read your posts and think one thing...you seem intelligent enough to figure this one out. | |} ---- Just to ask. Why does it matter? Not defending or attacking either position. I'm just wondering why it's enough to cause *waves hand* All this? Similar question. Same reaction to people parked in handicap zone or fire lane? | |} ---- ---- Witty. You would be correct if the thread in question wasn't Off-Topic. However, because it is, it belongs in Off-Topic. Where is the failed logic? | |} ---- ---- I can key a car and move on. However, your second question is irrelevant so I will address the first. An exception is being made to appease the few. Meanwhile, misuse of moderation and blatant favoritism is rampant. Someone should say something. So I decided this was where I would hang my hat. | |} ---- How sad this is the best you have to do with free time on a Friday night. | |} ---- That cute kitty is ripping off Super Mario 3. And yet here you are. Sorry that I do not abide by the societal norm of Friday being the go to day to partay. Not to mention, I do not work a schedule that pigeon holds me into only enjoying free time on Fridays. Regardless, it is very humorous that you are resorting to this insult when I have seen it used against you. You vehemently tore it apart, yet use it here against me. But then again, when one is talking about free time, and the sheer amount that you post, I suggest you don't throw anymore stones in your glass house. I think you have out posted my entire history of posts within a 45 minute segment of forum time. Move along Lethal. | |} ---- ---- Because you and your peers hijack threads when you don't get your way, everyone around you must conform? Fantastic. | |} ---- Make a "Daily Tea" Thread and have other people talk to you there. Win win. | |} ---- If you say so. I'm pretty sure that some people are enjoying the game. | |} ---- Of course they are. This game is awesome. I probably play it to much. | |} ---- 1-49, yea probably, I did too. :D | |} ---- | |} ---- I see a trend of Evindra immaturity, thread hijacking and bias towards Morning Coffee. Coincidence? | |} ---- Nope. | |} ---- | |} ---- I don't participate in the morning coffee threads, so I think you've missed your mark. | |} ---- Yeah, but you're on Evindra, so that obviously means you're part of the conspiracy. | |} ---- ---- Always makes me sad when there's threads we agree on. OP, this whole thing is just sad. That's all. I can't muster enough shits to even pity you. | |} ---- Realistically considering moving off too unfortunately. I'm not fond of Dominion only being alive during a small part of the day when I don't usually play, sad as it is. Giving it a month to see how things progress before making a final decision. | |} ---- Please go back to role playing helping a shy person get girls. Because I'm sad right? Lol. | |} ---- Eh, my server is dead till Midnight EST. I think Wildstar is a west coast only game. | |} ---- I suppose I did miss my mark by assuming, after you spoke for the group of individuals in question, that you were part of that crowd. My apologies. Also Tex, you're not nearly as witty or cool as you think you are. More like a toolbox. See, not just a tool, but an assortment of tools, gathered in a box. | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- I dunno, man. I think I'm pretty dang witty and cool. I think you're underestimating my sense of self-importance. Especially to a 6'7" 350 lb. cowboy with an attitude problem. :lol: | |} ---- I don't speak for them in particular, but I am a forum regular and I have been a part of the "forum regulars" on other forums, so I'm just stating my observations on the phenomenon. I was part of a somewhat renowned group of WoW forum regulars during BC that shit up the General forum so badly at night that they hired a night moderator to police the forums at night (there had been no night moderation up to that point, so we had free reign) That was many years ago and fortunately I have since learned my lesson. The forum regulars here are mostly harmless, trust me. I have seen (and engaged in) far more destructive behavior. | |} ---- ----